harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Security Pod Pilot
The Security Pod Pilot's job is to pursue suspects that roam in space with your Security Space Pod, away from the trusty hands of your fellow Security Officers, patrol the space nearby, scouting for hull damage or other dangers, keeping the station safe from any troublemakers, traitorous engineers, and the enemies. =Required Knowledge= Obviously, knowledge of how to fly a space pod. Knowledge of Space Law. You're a security officer, after all. Robustness is mandatory. EVA knowledge will be needed to avoid you becoming a cold corpse. For Standard Operating Procedure for this role and other security roles, please see Standard Operating Procedure (Security). = Equipment = Here is a list of stuff that the security pod pilot spawns with: * A space pod. You wander the skies around the station in this, your trusty space pod, keeping the crew from harm from all the nasty aliens that live out there. * A space suit. You need this in case your pod somehow explodes. ** Note: You can find suit converters for different species to the left of the pod bay. * A security locker. Along with the standard security gear, here is also a laser module for your pod. * Laser module. For emergencies that need some firepower from space. * O2 canister. Fill up your jetpack/ oxygen tanks with this. * Jetpack. Makes it even easier to navigate space if/when your pod explodes. * Recharger/ 2 battery cells. Use these to keep your pod charged and ready. * Toolbox with tools. Needed for repairs and changing out parts. =Starting Out= The Security Pod Pilot starts out in the Eastern side of Security. They kit up in this area and they have access to breathing apparatus as they are in space most of the time. Just above their spawn is the area where the pod is. Feel free to change into your space suit / fill up your oxygen tank / figure out your loadout. Once that's done, head into your pod by click dragging your sprite to the pod (Similar to a mech.). From here, use the 'Open pod door' button on your space pod tab, and fly into space. Your aim here is to fly around the station and make sure everything is in order. That's really all there is to it, unless you actually run into something you can't handle. = Pod maintenance = As the Security Pod Pilot you are expected to maintain the pod and keep in in good shape at all times. You never know when the enemy will strike. Changing/upgrading the battery # Use a crowbar to open the maintenance hatch. # Use an empty hand on the pod, take out the old battery. # Insert the new battery. # Use a crowbar to close the maintenance hatch. Changing the weapon system The pod starts out with a taser module which shoots disabling beams, but there's also a laser module in your security locker. # Use a crowbar to open the maintenance hatch. # Use an empty hand on the pod, take out the old weapons system. # Insert the new weapons system. # Use a crowbar to close the maintenance hatch. Repairing the pod Repairing the pod is quite straightforward. Just make sure you cover your eyes while welding; either with a welder helmet, or with the space suit helmet. # Use a crowbar to open the maintenance hatch. # Use a welder to repair the damage. # Use a crowbar to close the maintenance hatch. = Code Red = Either Space carp are killing the station, Nuke Ops are in space with the disk, or some other bad horrible thing has happened to cause code red. If this is the case, then the first thing you should do is: * Assess the situation, both on station and in space. * If the situation is very bad/ will become very bad in one or both of these cases, then head back to your pod bay (Assuming it's still standing.) and install the laser module onto your pod. You can do this via using a crowbar on the pod, clicking on the pod with an empty hand, and then removing the taser module. Place this in your security locker, and place the laser module in. Crowbar the pod again. * Head back into space. Fly around, look around for the threat, and take it out as you please. Category: Jobs